1. Field
The present invention relates generally to secure transactions, and more specifically, to methods and devices for providing secure identification, verification and authorization using a portable secure device.
2. Background
There are many applications where authentication can be useful including, for example, e-commerce transactions, secure system access, etc. Authentication technologies are generally implemented to verify the identify of a user prior to allowing the user to have ability to perform certain tasks, such as, accessing confidential information or conducting authorized transactions. Many authentication systems are known in the art and the methodologies associated with these systems cover a wide range of techniques.
The use of credit and debit cards to conduct payment transactions is very popular. Credit and debit cards can be used for paying telephone charges and purchase transactions. With the burgeoning growth of online or e-commerce, the use of credit and debit cards to pay for online transactions is also increasing. Such increase use of credit and debit cards also results in increase in identity theft crimes including credit card fraud. In response, card issuers are employing various different measures in order to minimize and/or prevent such crimes. For example, in order to provide sufficient authentication, a user may be required to provide additional information during the card approval process, such as, certain numbers printed on the back of the card, the postal zip code for the billing address associated with the card, or a persona identification number (PIN) linked to the card. Because such information is static, it may be of nominal effectiveness.
In one existing system, an apparatus is provided for identifying an individual. The apparatus employs a static value and a dynamic variable to generate passwords. For every transaction to be completed, a fixed code is entered into the card by the user at the start of the access request procedure. This fixed code constitutes the static value. The dynamic variable is produced which varies dynamically as a function of time. The static value and the dynamic variable are next used as input parameters of a secret encryption algorithm implemented in order to produce a password in the card. This password is displayed on the card and the user is invited to transfer it to a server. The fixed code is also transferred to the server. The server then calculates the password by using the same encryption algorithm and the dynamic variable. The password generated by the password is compared with the password transmitted to the server by the user. In the event of matching, authorization for access to the function can be delivered. It will be noted that the dynamic variable is a time-dependent dynamic value. Since this variable is necessarily produced independently, both in the card and in the server, the clocks of these two facilities used to produce the dynamic variable on each side must be synchronized with a given accuracy. As a result, the apparatus requires time-dependent synchronization and shared secret keys.
Another existing system discloses a method and apparatus for secure credit card transactions. This apparatus comprises an authorization computer and a credit card that work in conjunction with each other to enhance the security of credit card transactions. More specifically, the system includes a smart credit card that has a microprocessor, associated memories and a liquid crystal display. The credit card is used to produce a unique verification number by processing a transaction sequence number with an encryption algorithm. The verification number is then displayed in the display device, and can be transmitted to the authorization computer along with a customer identifying account number. The computer, which is used for authorizing the credit card transactions for the customers of the credit card issuer, uses the account number to access an account file for the credit cardholder. The account file contains a de-encryption algorithm, which is complementary to the encryption algorithm of the credit card, such that the computer can use the de-encryption algorithm together with the verification number to produce a computed transaction sequence number. Both transaction sequence numbers, the one in the card and the one in the computer, are changed by increment after the authorized transaction so that a different verification number is generated and used in the authorization in each subsequent credit card transaction. Synchronization between the card and the computer is required.
In another existing system, a portable information and transaction processing system and method utilizing biometric authorization and digital certificate security is disclosed. The system uses a portable client PDA with touch screen, microphone, and CPU for processing voice commands, and processing biometric data to verify a user. In fact, the system requires the use of a PDA in which the user stores his financial and personal information. A digital certificate is downloaded from a central server of a service provider. The digital certificate accomplishes the goal of identification verification by checking whether the digital certificate is expired before providing any credit card information. This system is intended for managing financial data. The foregoing system requires use of shared secret keys between the user and the verifier. It also requires time-dependent synchronization for user verification purposes.
Another prior art system discloses a token issuing system, a mobile communication means, a token verification system and tokens. A user of the mobile communication means can use this system by ordering a certain token from the token issuing system, which produces a token and transmits the token to the mobile communication means. The user of the mobile communication means can then later use the token by effecting the transfer of the token to the token verification system, which receives and processes the token, and allows the user to obtain the benefit, right, or product associated with the token. In one embodiment, the user of the mobile communication means types the token on a keypad of the verifying system. The verifying system can include a scanning or image capture device for reading information on a display of the mobile communication means. The verifying system can comprise a digital camera for obtaining images. In another embodiment, the mobile communication means displays the token as a bar code on a display of the mobile communication means. The verifying system uses a shared key to decrypt the encoded string received from the mobile communication means.
Another prior art system discloses an authentication and verification method and apparatus employing tokens. The token, which can be a credit-card sized clip or carried as part of a key chain, works in conjunction with hardware or software running on a supplier's server system to generate a new, unpredictable code every 60 seconds that is known to the supplier server. For instance, each user may receive a personal token having a hidden 6-digit numerical string. The user further selects a 4-digit personal identification number (PIN) that is appended to the hidden numerical string in the token. The user's password is therefore the combination of the 4-digit PIN plus the hidden 6-digit numerical string. The 6-digit numerical string in the token automatically changes every 60 seconds. A security server compares the user-entered password with its knowledge of what password should have been entered for that 60-second period. The foregoing system requires time-dependent synchronization. Further, the passwords change every 60 seconds.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide methods and devices that are capable of providing secure transactions in a more efficient manner.